A new variety of loblolly pine tree (Pinus taeda), has been discovered. This selection has been designated as ‘CF L3791.’
This new variety is a progeny of two first generation selections. Female parent is a first generation selection made in Williamsburg County, S.C. Male parent is a first generation selection made in Onslow County, N.C.
Cross pollination occurred in early 1997 followed by induction and cryopreservation of embryogenic tissue in 1998. First somatic seedlings were produced in 2000 and planted in early 2001 in seven field experiments. A total of 61 ramets were planted ranging from 5 to 11 ramets per field experiment. The field experiments are located in Mississippi, Florida, Georgia and South Carolina.